Little Queen Of Innocence
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Sorry about this, but summary is inside. Yullen, and M-Rated for later chapters.


_Walking down the shady parts of town, he knew he would find sellers of the new product, but he never would have thought that that product was something so...human. Now he's stuck with the job, privilege, of taking care of the newly created Queen of Innocence. But nothing is as easy as it originally sounds, especially when you have to teach it everything like a newborn baby._

Kanda's POV

Sounds of shuffling feet could be heard as Kanda walked further into the 'unwanted' parts of the city. His task was simply: find the source of the signal and leave without a trace. If the signal led to Akuma, they were to be destroyed; but if it led to a new innocence, then he would have to retrieve it no matter the cost. The signal was unusually high, meaning that whatever it was, it was powerful, and hopefully it was the mythed Heart of Innocence.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Kanda noticed that the feet stopped. Looking around carefully he saw a small group of people near a dark alley. Perfect for a discreet murder.

Making his way over to the hurdle of people was easier than he had thought it would have been. They probably thought he was a curious bystander that would simply watch the show then leave without a word to anyone, to bad for them, he wasn't. But it was a gang murder at all. What he saw shocked Kanda, but made perfect sense.

What they were doing was selling a small girl, maybe 12? She had pure, snow-white hair, and fair-pale skin that seemed ghostly, even the red pentagon scar over her left eye looked beautifully ethereal, but what ruined the image of a captured Angel...were the dull, gray-eyes that no longer held any life.

The girl was simply standing in the middle of the crowd, a golden chain around her ankles, wrists, and her neck. The chains were connected loosely to a similar golden cage behind the men holding her. Everyone in the crowd looked at the girl like she was a rare attraction, instead of a living human-being, but judging by her eyes the living part could be argued.

Watching closely Kanda noticed for the first time that the girl was wearing a matching silver dress that was embedded with streams of golden thread, making it glow on her thin frame. But the dress held no beauty like that of the girl's face, the men meant for the customers to think the same most likely. Deciding not to act just yet, he waited in the waves of newcomers, hiding himself from the view of the men holding the girl. Soon a large man walked from behind the cage and out into the middle of the customer's right beside the girl.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad to see new faces among my loyal customers! Now what I have here is a special treat given to me by a very generous Patrice of mine! For those of you who don't know what this is, which is all of you, this right here is a Nasod! The first to be made, she is the Little Queen of Nasod's! But because she is the first to be successfully made she is also without information of the _real _world. She has SEVERAL databases worth of military, governmental, and secret information that only her creator knows about. And who else could it be but the ingenious Millennium Earl!" At this many of the drooling people gasped and took many steps back from the lifeless girl, and all for good reason too. Nothing the Earl makes ever turns out to be for the sake of humanity.

"Now, now, now. There is nothing to fear from this lovely Queen next to me. Nothing at all could be harmed by her, instead she is quiet fragile herself, and she has many unknown abilities that the 'creator' installed inside her that has not been tested yet." Gaining their courage the lost people came back with a more intense curiosity in their eyes.

"As a bonus, she knows nothing of what is right, and what is wrong...so if you want to use her for something other than decoration then you wont have ANY resistance at all. She will become your obedient little Queen, and if you want to keep her to yourself no one will blame you. She is the only one, and the most beautiful they could make. All of the money that they had saved, and taken from us, it ALL went into her birth." From the looks in the eyes of the crowd, Kanda knew that this was the real reason that they all gathered, and the large man knew too, that was why he played that card.

Kanda was absolutely disgusted by the people around him. 'Time to end this sick fuck's plans...' Though he didn't have to do anything at all to rain on their parade, as out of nowhere the girl starts screaming.

The sound is full of pain, remorse, and a never-ending sadness that can never be filled, even with Death. Her eyes were still dull, and showed no sign of the torment that seemed to be in, but the tears that were pouring from her eyes like two rivers made the audience panic. The bloody tears sliding down her left—scarred—eye, caused the audience to freeze in an awed fear.

That's when Hell broke loose through out the once empty street. The sound of her screaming drowned ever other sound out, except for the sound of ripping flesh that Kanda's ears were accustomed to. The silent fear went into a slur of screams and shouts as the crowd was surrounded by mechanical creatures above them.

Even though the people were crowded together, a perfect target for the Akuma, they didn't fire a single bullet. Instead, they floated above the people's heads, letting them fun by them without a single casualty. Almost as if they wanted to get the people away for some reason so that they could get to their real target...someone who wouldn't run away... Then it dawned on Kanda. Someone who couldn't run away!

Ignoring the wave of panicked people in front of him, Kanda weaved himself in-and-out, getting closer to the screaming, and crying, girl. The Akuma had surrounded her and the fat man, they were the only ones left in the dark alley, his guards had abandoned him when the Akuma appeared since there wasn't any blood on the floor, or discarded clothing.

"Shit. Get away from there!" The man latched onto the girl, and cowered behind. "Damned Bastard! That wont stop them! They'll kill you both!" But the Akuma stopped right in front of the girl, and didn't move any closer.

The man suddenly gained his lost confidence and moved out from behind the crying Angel-girl. "That's right you Bastards, you can't touch her, right?! I knew that you couldn't even though you want to, RIGHT?! BECAUSE SHE IS THE LITTLE QUEEN OG INNOCENCE! And you CAN'T TOUCH THAT!" Kanda was surprised by the news.

'Could this girl be the source of the strong signal? Must be, he even said so himself! She's the Heart! She has to be! Damn it. If only I could get closer to her, then I would be able to get her to Central safely. Maybe while this retarded Bastard distracts them? Worth a try, and hopefully he'll have enough sense to stay relatively close to her.

The man laughed and taunted the machines, slowly getting farther and farther away from the safety that the girl had given him, until he was far enough away for the Akuma's to take aim on him without having to worry about the girl.

Not realizing that he was putting himself in danger, the man continued to taunt the Akuma, and when he was finally in their range he noticed the guns pointed at him. "HA! You can't hurt me! If you do that then you'll hurt the gir—" They mowed him down in an instant.

One moment he was there, the next there is only a pile of torn clothes and ashes.

The Akuma saw Kanda inch towards the girl and made to take aim on him, but they stopped when they saw the proximity.

'They're only Level One's, and yet they show intelligence like that of a Two. Someone must be pulling the strings close by. Damn it all to Hell. This girl really needs to shut up.' That's when Kanda finally lost patience and lunged at the Akuma, quickly destroying them all. The girl stopped her screaming and stood quietly as if nothing ever happened, the only proof that her dead expression ever changed was the faint smudge of blood on her left cheek. He was puzzled by her sudden quietness, but figured it out. The girl started her episode right before the Akuma appeared, and ended when the Akuma were destroyed.

The girl was able to detect the presence of Akuma! Could this be what the man was talking about when he said that she had unknown abilities? If so what else did she have under the guise of an innocent girl? And what did he mean when he said the she WAS the Queen of Innocence? So many new question to every answer that Kanda got.

"Damn it all. Why can't anything be as simple as it originally seems? When I get back I'm going to kill that Bastard Komui for putting me on this stupid mission!" Kanda grabbed the still girl and ran to the train station with her in his arms. "Whoever is watching us hopefully wont try anything while you're here."


End file.
